KUMPULAN DRABBLE KRISTAO
by kauskakibau
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic KrisTao/TaoRis berupa drabble. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND KRISTAO/TAORIS AND ME! :) [CHAPTER 4 & 5]
1. Chapter 1 : Cold

**COLD**

By

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan - Huang Zi Tao)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance.

**Warning:: BOYXBOY**, **BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU-AI**, **AU**, gaje, maksa, ancur, aneh, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, pokonya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu malam ini di Jerman cukup rendah. Beberapa orang -yang tidak terlalu kebal terhadap cuaca dingin- terlihat memakai pakaian tebal dan syal untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Tak terkecuali pemuda bermata panda yang manis, Huang Zi Tao.

Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah toko dan membeli sebuah tas dari brand favorite Tao. Apa lagi kalau bukan Gucci! Mereka berada di sana kurang lebih sejam, hanya untuk menunggu Tao memilih tas mana yang disukainya. Sedangkan Kris, tentu saja pemuda pirang itu hanya menunggu dan membayar tas yang sudah dipilih Tao. Itu seperti suatu kewajiban untuknya, tetapi bukan suatu beban. Selama itu membuat Tao bahagia, dia akan senantiasa menemani Tao dan membayar semua belanjaan Tao, walaupun dompetnya akan menipis.

Dan kini, keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju mobil atau lebih tepatnya bus yang mengantar mereka serta member EXO lain untuk berbelanja hari ini. Mungkin beberapa member sudah menunggu mereka disana.

Tao terlihat beberapa kali memperbaiki letak syalnya. Dia ingin mendapatkan kehangatan yang nyaman dari letak syalnya itu. Setelah beberapa menit dia memperbaikinya dan mendapati posisi yang nyaman, pemuda manis bermata panda itu pun akhinya tersenyum. Berbeda dengan pemuda di sampingnya, Wu Yi Fan yang dikenal Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu tampak menggigil kecil. Sepertinya dia kedinginan.

Sesekali dia melirik Tao lebih tepatnya syal yang dipakai pemuda manis itu, ketika sang panda memperbaiki syalnya. Dan sekali lagi dia melirik kearah Tao dan kali ini disadari oleh orang yang dilirik. Tao balas menatap Kris.

"Apa kau kedinginan, _Ge_?" Tanya Tao ketika menyadari Kris menatapnya dengan bibir yang sedikit memucat.

"Sebaiknya kau berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Penggemar akan menyadari kita!" Kata Kris, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao. Dia berjalan lebih dulu dari Tao tak lupa dengan gaya _cool_nya.

Tao menatap Kris kesal ketika pemuda tinggi itu mendahuluinya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas lalu sedikit berlari mengejar langkah kaki Kris yang cukup jauh darinya. Ketika sudah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris, sang panda kemudian meniup tangannya melalui mulutnya lalu menggosokan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya juga sedikit merapat kepada Kris, hingga membuat bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

Setelah itu, Tao melonggarkan sedikit syalnya lalu sebagian dia lilitkan di leher Kris. Hal itu tentu membuat Kris terkejut namun dia tidak melakukan tindakan yang berarti untuk mencegah Tao akan tindakan tiba-tibanya itu . Pemuda pirang itu malah terdiam sambil mengamati wajah Tao dari dekat. Tao tampak tidak menyadari posisi keduanya. Pemuda panda itu masih fokus menggerakan tangannya, melilitkan sebagian syalnya dileher Kris dan memperbaiki letaknya.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Tao, tersenyum cerah di depan Kris. Rupanya dia belum menyadari posisi mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menatap Tao lebih dalam kedalam manik mata yang berlawanan warna dengan miliknya itu. Tatapannya terlalu dalam hingga membuat Tao salah tingkah didepannya. Tao memberi sedikit jarak diantara keduanya. Dia tampak sangat gugup.

"A-Ak-"

Ucapan Tao terputus.

Terputus oleh ciuman cepat milik Kris.

Kris mencium Tao sebelum pemuda bermata panda itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangan kanan Kris berada di pipi kanan Tao sedangkan satunya lagi berada di pinggang sang panda hingga membuat tubuh Tao lebih dekat kearahnya. Sedangkan, Tao hanya bisa mencengkram baju bagian dada milik Kris. Ikut menikmati ciuman lembut Kris.

Keduanya berciuman hingga 5 lima menit setelah Kris yang melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tao menunduk sambil menyentuh bibirnya, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao.

Kris melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Tao lalu melangkah, tentu bersama Tao disebelahnya.

"Aku masih kedinginan"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kris.

"Hangatkan aku ketika kita tiba di hotel" Dan Tao mengerti arah pembicaraan itu. Wajahnya perlahan merona merah.

"I-Itu…"

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

Tanpa keduanya tahu, beberapa penggemar wanita yang tak jauh dari mereka tengah melompat kegirangan dengan darah mengalir dari hidung mereka sambil melihat-lihat kembali gambar bahkan video yang mereka ambil ketika Kris dan Tao tengah berciuman.

.

.

**END**

Sebuah drabble yang mengecewakan. Maaf jika tidak ada _feel_ sama sekali di dalam fanfic ini. Ini adalah fanfic yang lahir(?) karena sebuah kebosanan.

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 : You're Still My Hero

**You're Still My Hero**

by

**FUMIKO**

**Pair/Main Cast::** KrisTao/TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance, Fluffy

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU AI**, **YAOI**, gaje, maksa, abal, aneh, tidak sesuai EYD, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris berdiri di tengah lapangan, memegang bola basket ditangannya sambil menunggu peluit dari wasit. Matanya terus berfokus pada ranjang basket didepannya. Sesekali Kris menghembuskan napas secara pelan demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Peluh sudah membasahi keningnya bahkan sudah menetes hingga pipinya tapi diabaikannya. Mata elangnya masih tetap berfokus kepada keranjang di depannya.

Kris men_drabble_ bola beberapa kali kemudian melirik Tao yang tengah berdiri ditempat duduknya sambil memegang jaketnya untuk menyemangatinya dari sana. Kris bisa melihat tangan kiri Tao terkepal keatas lalu menyebutkan '_fighting_' dari sana. Sebuah seringai kecil dan tipis tercipta disudut bibirnya, bukan menandakan sebagai sesuatu yang licik melainkan sesuatu yang lucu karena tingkah Tao terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang menonton pacarnya bertanding.

Kris kembali menatap kerangjang basket di depannya lalu men_drabble_ bola basket ditangannya beberapa kali dan setelah peluit wasit berbunyi Kris lalu menggerakan tangannya, melempar bola menuju kerangjang basket.

Seperti _slow motion_ bola itu bergerak menuju keranjang basket, dan itulah yang Kris lihat ketika bola basket yang dilemparnya bergerak menuju keranjang basket. Kris menatap bola itu bergerak dengan gugup menuju keranjang basket di depannya. Bola basket itu berputar-putar disekitar cincin keranjang membuat Kris berharap-harap cemas apakah bola itu masuk kedalam keranjang atau tidak. Sama seperti Tao yang tengah berdoa sambil meremas jaket Kris.

Dan ketika bola basket itu terjatuh dan keluar dari cincin keranjang, Kris menggigit bibirnya dan bergumam "ah" sebagai rasa penyesalan dan kegagalan karena bola basket yang dilemparnya tidak berhasil masuk dan itu berarti dia dan team-nya tidak berhasil menjuarai kompetisi ini. Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menyesal. Dia berjalan menuju kearah Tao dan mengambil jaketnya dari tangan sang panda.

Sang dragon duduk disamping sang panda dengan kepala tertutup dengan jaketnya sendiri. Tao mengelus punggung Kris lalu menepuk kepala sang dragon untuk menenangkannya. Tao juga membisikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Kris agar sang dragon tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kegagalan team-nya yang tidak berhasil memenangkan kompetisi.

Kris mengambil tangan kanan Tao yang bebas lalu membawanya menuju bibirnya dan mengucupnya berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkannya. Tao hanya tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"_You're still my hero~_" Bisik Tao lembut dan pelan kepada Kris.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

New Drabble yang membosankan, tercipta dari momen KrisTao di Dream Team. Alur ceritanya terlalu biasa, monoton, dan tidak memiliki _feel_ sama sekali. Untuk itu saya minta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian.

Untuk fanfic-fanfic yang sebelumnya, mungkin agak sedikit lama di update karena saya sedang mengalami penyakit yang namanya WRITER BLOCK. Karena itu saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada readers dan reviewer yang sudah menunggu fanfic-fanfic abal-abal milik saya. *deep bow*

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dance

**Dance**

by

**FUMIKO**

**Pair::** KrisTao/ TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris - Huang Zi Tao)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance

**Warning::** **YAOI**, **BOYS LOVE**, gaje, awal, maksa, aneh, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka, dia dan Kris, mantan kekasihnya dan sekarang menjadi suaminya. Kris dan Tao menikah setahun yang lalu, tepat dihari ulang tahun Tao. Sedangkan Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia menyadarkan punggungnya di lemari es yang tepat berada di sisi kanan Tao. Dan malam ini merupakan malam yang special untuk mereka berdua terlebih khusus bagi seorang Kris. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari dimana dia menginjak usia setahun lebih tua yaitu 24 tahun. Untuk merayakannya, Kris meminta Tao untuk membuat masakan yang enak untuk malam ini dan tentu saja makanan tersebut adalah makanan favorit-nya. Tao selalu tahu apa yang dia sukai.

Tidak ada kado special hanya ucapan kecil berupa 'selamat ulang tahun', harapan dan doa untuk Kris dan tentunya untuk mereka berdua, lalu kecupan ringan penuh cinta.

"Sebesar itukah kau mencintaiku, _Ge_?" Tao membuka suara setelah beberapa menit yang lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Matanya tidak terlepas dari piring maupun gelas bekas malam mereka yang tengah dicucinya, begitupula tangannya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir plum-nya atas godaan kecil.

Kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tao terhenti dan berbalik menatap Tao dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Hmm?"

Tao menggeleng pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kris. Senyum manisnya masih terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Terus menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sebesar itukah kau mencintaiku, _Ge_?" Tao mengulang ucapannya, membuat Kris mengulum senyum kecil namun sangat tulus.

Dia sedikit bergerak kearah Tao dan berdiri di belakangnya kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang Tao lalu mencium leher pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan kecupan lembut. Tao hanya terkekeh kecil dan membiarkan Kris memeluknya dan mencium lehernya seperti itu. Toh, apapun cara yang dia lakukan untuk menolak tindakan Kris saat ini, tidak akan berarti apapun bagi sang naga untuk semakin erat memeluknya ataupun mencium lehernya.

"Itu belum seberapa,_ Love_! Aku mencintaimu jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kau katakan!" Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari bibir _peach_ Tao. Dan, Kris kembali mengecup leher Tao lagi bahkan kali ini sedikit menghisapnya.

"Kau menyukai leherku, hm?"

"Sangat! Mereka sangat manis!"

Tao tertawa pelan. "Aku bisa melihatnya"

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam, menikmati moment keduanya. Kris membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Tao, masih memeluk pinggang Tao sedangkan Tao kini sedang membilas piring-gelas bekas makan malam mereka.

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Kris membuka suara dan meminta Tao untuk berdansa dengannya. Pemuda chinese-canadian itu tersenyum lebar setelah menerima jawaban 'iya' dari Tao lalu secepatnya memutar lagu klasik yang merdu dan romantis dari ponselnya. Setelah menaruh ponselnya diatas _pantry_, Kris segera menarik Tao, menyematkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tao sedangkan Tao menaruh tangannya dibahu Kris. Mereka berdua mulai berdansa dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, keduanya akan berbagi kecupan dan ciuman manis dari bibir masing-masing dan kembali tersenyum dan tertawa.

Apartemen mewah itu menjadi saksi bisu suara tawa penuh kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Malam itu menjadi salah satu malam yang sangat indah bagi keduanya dan menjadi momen yang berharga.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS!** *terlambat* Semoga makin harmonis bersama Tao, semakin dicintai oleh Tao, semakin mencintai Tao, semoga memiliki baby yan cantik dan tampan dimasa mendatang, dan semoga makin bahagia. GOD BLESS YOU ^^

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk uri dragon yang berulang tahun minggu lalu tepatnya tanggal 06. Maaf baru membuatnya.

Semoga kalian, readers setiaku menyukai chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk semua review kalian. KALIAN LUAR BIASA!

**BIG THANKS TO MY BELOVED READERS/REVIWERS:**

Kang Hyena | **chikakyumin ** | **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw **| **oraurus **| 7D |** ajib4ff** | **KTHS ** | Baby Ziren KTS | | **AnjarW ** | **dr22oktaviani1 **| URuRuBaek | Dark Shine | **taoris shipperrr ** | anonymous | **Guest ** | DwitaDwita | Nixs Peach | Ancient Kyungmyeon | Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics | ressijewelll | indri kusumaningsih

dan terima kasih untuk **arvita unni** dan **dia91 unni**. Maaf karena nama kalian ngga disatukan dengan yang lain. Entah kenapa, nama kalian tiba bisa terbaca dan malah terhapus setelah di save.


	4. Chapter 4 : Insomnia

**INSOMNIA**

by

**FUMIKO**

**Pair::** KrisTao/TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan - Huang Zi Tao)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance, fluffy

**Warning::** **BOYS LOVE**, **BOYXBOY**, abal, maksa, gaje, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbalik ke kiri, berbalik ke kanan terus seperti itu mengulangnya hingga sudah terhitung sepuluh kali. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam.

Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Seorang Wu Yi Fan yang dikenal Kris tengah mengalami insomnia.

Jam sudah menuju angka 11.30 tapi matanya masih setiap terbuka.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berbalik ke arah kanan untuk melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur, atau mungkin sudah terbangun. Mata panda sang kekasih yang selalu di puja itu kini memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Yifan karena sudah menganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak bisa tidur,_ baby~_" Rajuk Kris merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat kepada Tao. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping Tao dan memelas. Tao tak bisa menolaknya, pemuda panda itu menghela napas pelan lalu menarik wajah Kris kearahnya. Kris dengan senang hati membenamkan wajahnya di bawah dagu Tao dan tersenyum senang sambil Tao menepuk belakangnya dengan lembut. Kris menyukai pelukan hangat Tao seperti ini.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus dari arah Kris. Sang naga telah tertidur dan kemudian disusul oleh sang panda.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Kembali dengan cerita baru yang sangat pendek. hehehe...

Semoga kalian menyukainya. ^^

**BIG THANKS TO:**

Diialdiimana | **Dark Shine** | **KTHS** | **diahuang91** | **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** | **oraurus** | **ressijewell** |** chikakyumin** | **dr22oktaviani1** | danactebd | **ajib4ff** | MJKTS


	5. Chapter 5 : Kindly

**KINDLY**

by

**FUMIKO**

**Pair::** KrisTao/ TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a _**Kris**_ - Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance, Fluffy

**Warning::** **YAOI**, **BOYS LOVE**, gaje, awal, maksa, aneh, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, pokonya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**^^ Happy Reading ^^**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao sedang berada di sebuah supermarket dekat apartemen mereka untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Awalnya dia tidak mau pergi dengan alasan malas tapi setelah menerima_ deathglare_ penuh cinta dari Tao, dia segera berubah pikiran dan akhirnya bersedia pergi bersama kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, Kris memegang troli untuk barang belanjaan mereka sedangkan Tao melihat-lihat apa yang dibutuhkan. Banyak mata tertuju kepada keduanya disertai decakan kagum dan pekikan dari orang-orang yang mereka lalui. Bukan tanpa arti decakan kagum dan pekikan kecil dari orang-orang disekitar untuk keduanya. Kris adalah seorang bintang _flim_ terkenal yang digilai banyak wanita dan mungkin juga pria karena kharismanya sedangkan Tao adalah pemuda biasa yang menjadi korban dari profesi Kris setelah pemuda _chinese-canadian_ itu mempublikkasikan hubungan mereka di depan publik setelah _premiere flim_ terbaru Kris. Dia ikut menjadi terkenal setelah itu. Dan sudah menjadi lagu lama jika mereka, orang-orang itu memekik dan berdecak kagum melihat mereka berdua.

Kris memberikan senyum kecil kepada mereka yang disambut teriakan histeris kemudian kembali memasang _bitch face_ andalannya sedangkan Tao dengan ramah melambaikan tangannya bahkan tersenyum manis untuk mereka.

Kris melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil. Inilah salah satu yang dia sukai dari Tao, selalu ramah kepada siapapun.

Kris segera menarik Tao dan mencium bibirnya di depan semua mata yang sedang melihat mereka berdua, dan disambut histeris. Bahkan beberapa ibu-ibu yang melihat mereka tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bekanjaan yang mereka bawa.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

Cerita baru yang sangat pendek. lol Sekali update langsung dua fanfic.

Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^


End file.
